An atomizer for an electronic cigarette mainly includes two types: a disposable atomizer and a refillable atomizer. The disposable atomizer is usually filled with tobacco liquid before leaving factory. However, high risk of liquid leakage may exist during transportation.
What are needed, therefore, are an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.